Witchcraft
Witchcraft is a system of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Practitioners of witchcraft are typically referred to as witches (female) and warlocks (male). Description Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems or traditions, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Spellcasting Spellcasting in witchcraft is very different than that of which used an harnessed by sorcerers and wizards. The spells witches use by witches are not magical like sorcery, but rather a focus or "channel" for a witch's intent, typically for more complicated and specific feats of magic. Essentials *'Belief': The most important part of spellcasting in witchcraft, is believing in it. The brain is a very powerful organ, more so than anybody really knows, and using it is the biggest part of spellcastinng. If a Witch doesn't believe in what she's doing, than her magick will not be successful. There is no room for doubts or skepticism in magick. You must truly believe in your spellwork, or no matter how many spirits you invoke, no matter what words you say or how you say them, your spellwork will not be successful. Belief is the key to successful magick. *'Intent': You must know at all times, why you are doing what you're doing. Know your motives. They can be as simple or as complex as you like. But you must have a purpose, an intent, for using magick. This sounds simple, but keeping your intent at the front of your mind can be difficult. Never forget why you're doing what you're doing. Format All spells contain a spoken component, or incantation. An incantation is written and recited as verse. They vary widely in length. They may be as short as two lines, or can can be a dozen or more lines in length. Four lines seems to be the most common length for spells used in the series. Most contain rhymes, although some do not. Typical rhyme scheme include couplets (A,A,B,B) or interlocking couplets (A,B,A,B). Some incantations are in a foreign or undecipherable language but still work effectively. Parameter Spells are capable of producing a wide variety of effects, both harmful and helpful. They can produce physical changes in a person or object, such as turning a person into a dog or placing protective powers in a talisman. They can also have profound mental effects such as enhancing intellect, altering memory, manipulating emotions, or causing magical compulsion (such as forcing someone to speak truthfully). Spells can manipulate other kinds of magic, such as binding (preventing the use of) a witch's magic, breaking magical barriers, or lifting curses. The subject of a spell can be affected at a distance. Spells have been depicted as effective when the incantation was transmitted over telephone lines, or when it was recorded and played back at a different place by someone else. Some spells have a momentary duration. Others are persistent, and continue to have their effects on their subjects until they are specifically reversed. A few are self-ending: the magic fades after a predetermined length of time, or when certain conditions are met i.e. the spell has played out. Specifics & Limitations The most common limitation to spells of witchcraft is the possibility of the spell backfiring. Backfires can occur from a variety of ways: #A witch is not specific enough in their incantation. #Spell crosses paths with opposing energies Some spells created by witches require more than one witch to perform them, this increases the effectiveness and strength of the magical energy behind the spell. Mystiokinesis Witches/Warlocks are naturally magical beings and thus possess their own infinite resevoir of mystical energies. Many witches are capable of manipulating and wielding these energies (mystiokinesis) to their desire without the need of a spell or potion. Utilizing mystiokinesis requires mental discipline and more specific feats are extremely difficult (if not impossible) to achieve without a spell. Some effects include (but are not limited to); telekinesis, Mystiokinesis can be instantenous or either requires concentration from the witch. Channeling In witchcraft'', Channeling'' is the act of siphoning other forms of power and energy. Witches and warlocks use this by Natural and celestial events. *Natural/Celestial Events: *Entities: *Other Witches: Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. But in that case, a witch who wants to cast a spell must have some object from that other witch/warlock (personal item serves as a conduit for the witch's power, drawing on his/her essence). Potion Making Witches are notoriously known for brewing magical potions. Skills Mind Compulsion Scrying Divination Tools Witches and warlocks use a variety of tools to fuel or enhance their magic. Book of Shadows Witches and warlocks may also keep a personal journal called a Book of Shadows in which they record their personal experiences and spells. They pass these books down generations and throughout families. Candles Witches use candles in spellwork and rituals to help direct magical energies. Witches can also draw power from the flame of a candle. Herbs and Stones Witches use many herbs and stones in their craft. Many herbs and stones contain certain mystical properties, often times being for a specific purpose. Witches also use many herbs and plants when making potions. Witch-Practitioners commonly use herbs as a way to draw on the innate energies of the Earth. Athame Witches use athames in ceremonies and rituals to direct energy. Witches also can use athames in conjunction with scrying. Witches may also use athames in combat with various supernatural evils. Besom (Broomstick) For traditional uses, the besom or broomstick, can be used to ward away negative energy, however the modern use of broomsticks, are used for transportation purposes, as enchanted broomsticks can be used for flight. Manifestations An individual witch's magic appears to physically manifest differently than the magic of others. Many other manifestations of magic have been seen in other witches and they seem to appear in an infinite array of colours and forms. Some specific spells may manifest magic in a specific way without influence of the witch casting it. In addition to the form and colour of a witch's magic, often witches cast their magic in different ways. Limits While witches and warlocks possess great power they are by no means without limits. Emotions A witch's magic is intimately linked with their emotions. Emotions such as fear can temporarily disempower a witch, though emotions such as anger, rage, or passion can enhance a witch's magic. Stress severly tampers with their powers in which they may not function properly. Power Witches and warlocks can only cast spells within their range of power. In addition, while witches and warlocks can possess great power, though being mortals, they can only be as powerful as their physical body can handle. Law of Counteraction Because witchcraft is heavily based on power, witches cannot break other witches' spells unless their power is greater than the power of the witch that cast the spell. Spells sealed by three witches can only be broken by three witches of equal or greater power. Over-Exertion Witches and warlocks can only use so much power at once. Excessive use of magic can cause minor symptoms such as nose-bleeds and headaches. Range Though witches and warlocks can effect things they cannot see, their range is typically localized. A witch located in one dimension cannot cast a spell to effect another dimension. Category:Magic Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural